Gallagher Girls And Blackthorn Boys
by Princess Of Souls
Summary: Canon, Plot line: TBA i'm not good with disclaimers so here one is I AM NOT ALLY CARTER hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAMER Ally Carter Owns Everything well almost everything that is)

"Cammie I know your in here" I heard someone with a very thick British accent say Bex how I missed my sisters

"come out come out or we will just have to send Zach in" Said Macy

"what" I jumped out of my spot out of the view of my sisters and almost into Liz

"ha I knew it" Said Macy "I knew you still liked him" she Said with a triumphant look on her face

"I do not" I Said just a bit to loudly for Tina Walters to happen to be walking past the door

"you don't what???" she Said I could already see the gossip columnist in her eager for something to start a back to school rumor on

"nothing Tina" I Said and I sent a IF-you-say-anything-you-are-dead glare to my friends who took it just as I wanted them to they stepped back and stayed quiet

"ok" she Said "if you say so" as she walked out the door I knew I was going to some truth sorting out at the back to school dinner

"I do" is all I remarked because I knew if I Said anything more I was going to be tackled by her for more information

"she's gone now can we talk about it"

"there is nothing to talk about" I answered "or take notes about" I Said directing my stare at Liz how like always was leaning on everything Macy Said, well about boys that is

"if you say so" Said Liz

"I do" I replied

"can we start unpacking or are we just going to stand here glaring all day" Bex Said

"fine" I Said

One HOUR Later

"Done" Said Macy

"finally" Liz Said she might have patience when it comes to teachers and lectures but NOT Macy and unpacking

"Sorry" she Said "its not my fault these closets are so small"

"never mind" I Said "we still have two hours before the welcome back dinner what……

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come In" Said Macy

"hello girls" Said my mom headmistress of the academy

"hey mom" I Said

"hello Mrs. Morgan" they all Said

"good to see you all back this year

"its good to be back mam" Said Bex her accent still thick

"there is something you girls should know though.." she Said leading off

"yes" Bex pressed you could tell she wanted it to be about Grant but not like she was going to admit that

"well its about blackthorn.." she Said leading off again now she's done it

"Yes" Macy Said persisting an answer

"well they will becoming back this year but this time spending a semester here and then taking fifteen girls of their choosing back to blackthorn for the next semester while spending winter brake with these same girls" she finally finished

"WHAT!!!" we all yelled

"they will be arriving right before dinner and I would like you four to accompany four of the boys this semester" she Said "if there is a problem please tell me"

"no problem at all" Said Macy

"I'm glad meet me in my office at six since the dinner starts at seven so you can meet the boys and all though I'm sure you girls, well all but Macy know which boy you would like to accompany" she Said and Bex Liz and I all started blushing

"tin my office eleven other girls will meet up to divide with a boy" she Said "I hope to see you there ten or fifteen minutes early" she Said and we all knew there was some major hinting going on

"thanks mom" I Said as she walked out the door

"well that answers your question" Said Macy

"it dose" asked Liz

"oh no" I Said

"you got that right" Said Macy as she walked to the closet along with Bex and they started trowing accessories together for are uniforms and if I do say so myself which I do at the end of one hour and a half of pain we ALL LOOKED CUTE!!!

"now we just have to go"

"Macy it doesn't take half an hour to get to my mothers office"

"well she Said to get there fifteen minutes early" Liz Said

"true" Said Bex

"fine" I Said "lets go. Its better this then more makeup fun" I Said sarcastically

"YEAH" Macy Said

"hey Macy?" I asked "which boy do you have in mind"

"oh" she Said and started to blush majorly

"WHO!!!" Bex Said almost pining Macy down

"fine, fine just don't mess up my hair!!" Said Macy as Bex let her up "his name is Travis" she Said admittingly

"now was that so bad" I Said

"oh you just wait" she Said "I would sleep with one eye open tonight" she Said right before a maniacal laugh

"very good Macy" Said Bex "your getting better at this every day"

"thanks" she Said back in her normal happy state "oh no" she Said

"what" I Said I was afraid she forgot something

"We ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" she Said

"no we are not I discovered tons of new passage ways during my couple weeks back so we are going to be fifteen minutes early" I Said as I walked out of the dorm and dorm to the grand staircase turned the nob three times to the right then two times to the left a bookshelf slide to the side and I Said "right this way to the hall of history"

"wow Cammie your good" Said Macy

"thanks" I Said trying not to be to full of myself

"Come In Girls" Said mom as we stepped out from behind a book case

"Coming" we coursed as we walked over to and opened the door

"you girls are right on time" she Said "we where just going up to the helicopter pad to get the boys, now I cant stop you from using a secret passage and getting there before they land but who am I to give you such an outlandish idea" she finished and stepped out into the hall and I fallowed

"coming" I asked as they kept walking after I stopped right outside the door

"no way" Said Liz

"you found another one" Said Bex

"more like another thirty" Macy Said and I just smiled and removed a book halfway from a bookshelf and it slide to the side reviling a staircase going up to the helicopter pad I just walked in and started up the stairs they fallowed and we where up in a matter of seconds the passage way closed and the helicopter was landing and not to are surprise fifteen boys came out four of which looked totally shocked first of all that we where here and second of all that we where dumb enough to where mini skirts to a helicopter landing and had to hold down our skirts all the time and third where amazed enough to see Macy looking at another boy who I later got told was Travis the boy Macy told us about and we was definitely Macy type

(AN: if you like it review if you don't review please please please please review if no one reviews or dose anything i might cry and every one knows its impossible for a vampire to cry)


	2. Chapter 2

"**welcome back to the Gallagher Academy" Said my mom once everyone including Mr. Steve was off the plain "now if you could fallow me to my office I would like to introduce you to your guides this semester, girls if you could bring four of the guys back with you the way you came I would be most appreciative the girls should be waiting in my office now" she Said with a wink in Cammie's direction **

"**Of Course" I Said **

"**Come on guys" Said Macy and the four guys that fallowed us down the secret passage way where as fallowed Zach fallowed Cammie who was in the lead then came Liz with Jonas then Bex with Grant and then Macy with Travis**

"**hey Gallagher Girl" Said Zach coming up from behind me and fallowing me into the passage way**

"**hi Zach" I Said in a bored tone totally on purpose good thing I got better at acting because I total couldn't have pulled this of without all my help from Bex and Macy **

"**did you miss me" he asked with his all to famous smirk on his face**

"**Nope" I Said popping the P LIE LIE LIE LIE"aw because I missed you" he Said he was walking really close now and it was starting to freak me out **

"**here we are" I Said as I turned a lamp post on its side and the bookshelf slide open I leaned against it as we all walked out and towards my mothers office I opened the door and saw eleven girls with ages ranging from thirteen to eighteen we where currently sixteen and the only four in our grade which where there**

"**hello" I Said as us girls walked in and stood by the walls fallowed by the boys who took their spots next to us "my mother is on her way with eleven boys and Mr. Steve." I Said politely **

"**oh ok" they all seemed to mutter I believe it was because they thought we got first pick because my mom was the headmistress I believe she knew if we where pared with anyone else we would find a way to switch so she pared us up to begin with**

"**hello girls" my mother Said as she walked in after a minute or two or silence "and thank you for accsepting my invitation, now I have a list of who you will be pared with after you figure it out take him for a tour of the school you will then sit next to each other at dinner walk each other to class and help them with homework if necessary ok" she more stated then asked **

"**Yes mam" they we all Said **

"**here is the list find you partners and then you are excused" she handed the list I took one look and handed it to the other side of the room**

"**what was that for cam" Said Liz "now we have to wait for the entire other side to finish before we get to leave**

"**no we don't we already got pared remember" I Said and winked at her **

"**Ohhhh" she Said "I get it know" you know for being so smart she can sure be silly**

"**lets go" Said Macy and she dragged Travis out of the room after her we all fallowed after her**

"**ok so what do you guys want to do" she Said after we where out of ear shoot from the rest of the girls **

"**I say split up and meet back at dinner that gives us a half hour" I Said well actually thirty four minutes but pretty much**

"**sounds good to me" Said Bex**

"**yep we will meet up at dinner" Said Liz**

"**ok" Said Macy dragging Travis behind her towards the grand stair case and with that everyone was gone Bex and Grant probably went to the P&E barn to brush up he will probably challenge her and she will probably win again like it happens every time they **_**happen upon each other not like Bex uses satellites or anything to find him na that would never happen but it totally worked just incase you where wondering Liz and Jonas where off to the computer lab and I was still standing there next to Zach and that's when he Said **_

"_**Hey Gallagher what do you want to do?" he asked **_

"_**oh I don't know" I Said **_

"_**well what do you say about finally giving me that Cammie Morgan no passage way to secret tour?" he asked **_

"_**well you already saw the one to the helicopter pad" I Said "so what else do you wan to see?"**_

"_**well I would enjoy seeing ones that lead outside these walls" he Said with his maniacal smirk on his face**_

"_**well those are confidential" I Said **_

"_**aww Cammie please" **_

"_**what" I Said I was shocked **_

"_**what what did I do"**_

"_**you used my Name!!" **_

"_**ok fine I wont call you Cammie anymore"**_

"_**Well I didn't mind it I just wasn't expecting it"**_

"_**well where you expecting this" he Said and he leaned in and kissed me**_

_**(AN: Well That didn't take very long)**_

_**After a moment we separated and I Said "what about that tour" **_

_**he smirked I took that as a yes so I took his hand and started leading him down the hallway towards the Gallagher family tree **_

"_**really" he Said **_

"_**yep" I replied as I pulled the tapestry away and turned the tiny sword and it slide open **_

"_**after you" he Said and I walked into the passage way and I happened to find something I did not expect **_

"_**well what do we have here?" I asked**_

"_**well Cammie I believe you know Macey?" he asked **_

"_**of course" I Said**_

"_**well I want you to meet my brother Travis"**_

"_**hi" he Said as he separated from Macey and she blushed can you believe it Macey McHenry Blushed!**_

"_**well this is weird" I Said**_

_**Zach sat down on the floor and pulled me down onto his lap since Macey was sitting on Travis**_

"_**well I probably could beat him but I would rather join him" Said Zach**_

"_**what!" I Said just as he leaned down and kissed me, again!**_

"_**What he Said" Travis Said **_

"_**What!" Said Macey copping me and seconds we where both kissing different guys we pulled away after a moment and I Said **_

"_**its time for dinner" I Said **_

"_**lets go" Said Macey **_

_**She got up and dragged Travis out with her I got up and took Zach's hand and pulled him out as well we walked into the dining hall and about a hundred girls where in shock at the guys coming in with us**_

"_**hey Tina" I Said as I walked by with Zach holding my hand we walked through the food line and sat down at our normal table **_

_**(AN: again disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher girl series. Thank you all for my reviews I got my first six reviews in the time of one hour it made me so happy. happy makes me write faster please please please review. )**_


	3. Chapter 4

(AN: I am not Ally Carter. Sad but true.)

About five minutes later Bex and Grant came in fallowed by Liz and Jonas though I want to say I told you so because Grant totally had a black eye and Bex was looking way to triumphant even for her

"well hello" I Said as they sat down

"hey" Said Bex

"want to tell me the story" I asked

"later" she Said blushing

"ok then" Macey Said as they got up to go get food after they came back my mother stood up and started the pledge (AN: I don't know it so I'm just going to leave it at that)

"Welcome back Students" Said mom "now I have a couple special announcements to make" she Said "well most of you might have noticed the first fifteen boys from the blackthorn school will be joining us this semester, but what you don't know is that they will be choosing fifteen girls to accompany them to the blackthorn institute next semester along with winter break together in-between" after that there where a lot of WHATS!!!! "for the second announcement the we will be having a back to school dance" after that there where a lot of gasps "but don't worry this will not be a test it is for fun purely fun" now there where a lot of cheers and "hoorays" "but that also means you will have to get your own attire which mean a town trip tomorrow and the dance will be held on Friday night at dinner time now have a good night remember we will have school tomorrow but it will be compressed for the trip thank you and have a great night" after that we where all finished eating so we parted for our rooms as soon as we got there

"Spill" Said Macey forcing Bex onto a chair

"there is nothing to spill" She Said innocently

"oh why don't I believe that" Said Macey

"because that's the same tone of voice Cammie uses when she is hiding something" Said Liz

"I do not" I Said

"what ever" Said Macey "now spill"

"he challenged me to a match I accepted I won he kissed me" she Said rushing through the last part

"WHAT" Liz Said Macey and I kept silent "and why are you two so quite" she Said "and who am I to talk" at that we all Said

"WHAT!!!!"

"oh fine I kissed Jonas" she Said and we all went silent

"wait" Said Bex oh no she figured it out "you kissed Zach didn't you"

"kinda" I Said he kissed me both times

"there isn't no kinda about it" Said Macey

"and how would you know that?" asked Liz

"snap" Said Macey

"SPILL" Said Bex pinning Macey once again

"I just saw her kissing Zach" Said Macey

"while you where kissing Travis!" I answered back

"WHAT!" Liz and Bex yelled right before I started to crack up

"what's so funny Cam" Liz Said

"I was just thinking about what the guys would be discussing right now" I Said and all four of us started to laugh

"what's so funny" Said Zach as he walked in our door fallowed by the others

"nothing" I Said in a musical tone

"what do you guys want anyway" Said Macey

"we want to finish our tours" Said Grant and we all started to crack up again

"what where you guys talking about?" Travis asked

"oh just random things" I Said

"girlie stuff mostly" Said Bex getting the drift

"yeah really just our summer what we have done lately……." Said Macey

"oh" Said Travis and Zach

"I don't get it" Said Grant and Bex went up and smacked the back of his head "what was that for"

"being so stupid" she Said

"oh I get it know" Jonas Said letting out a chuckle

"Ohhhh……" Said Grant "I get it now" at that we where all doubling over with laughter and Grant joined in

"wait really" Zach Said

"a huh" I replied

"you where talking about this" he sad as he leaned over and kissed me in front of all my friends

"well I'm pretty sure I could beat him but I would rather join him" Said Travis as he walked over to Macey you could tell she was about to say something but I'm pretty sure she was busy and one by one witty or sweet remarks came and one less of us was talking until

"eh hem" Said someone clearing her throat out side our door I let off and heard my friends doing the same

"hi mom" I Said shyly can you believe it a spy shy I know but still

"I would like all guides and boys to be in my office in five minutes no being late" she Said with a wink at me

"yes mother" o Said and there where a lot of yes mams from around me

"see you there" she Said

"we have to go it takes about four minutes to get to here office and she spent about one minute talking to us" Said Zach

"it dose" the girls and I Said trying and succeeding to sound shocked

"of course" said Jonas "three minutes and twenty one seconds to be exact"

"really" Said Bex as I got up and walked over to our bookshelf and flipped the light switch that appears to do nothing unless you know where to look then Macey got up and pushed the book shelf to the side

"it comes out right at the hall of history" Said Liz and only takes one minute to get there but we better get going any way we don't want to be late."

"fine" Said the guys soon we where of into the not so secret anymore passage

"when did you find that passage" asked Jonas we sure had a curios mind

"I found it when I was wondering around are room first year it was a couple days before school started" I Said

"and we found it when we where unpacking" Said Liz

"one of Liz's oopsy daisy moments knocked the light switch and made me fall into the bookcase" Said Bex

"they just told me about it one day when we woke up late and had one minute to get to her office" Said Macey

"that's pretty much our stories" I Said "well at least when it comes to this passageway" I Said upsizing the this as we walked out of the bookcase in the hall of history and into my mothers office

"hello" my mother Said with a wink of course she knows about that passage way too

"hey" I Said and there was a chores of hellos and hi s behind me we were not late I knew that we still had half a minute to spare

"welcome" she Said "and no your not late" she finished

"I am" Said Mr. Solomon walking in


End file.
